Brand new life
by QuEeNoFwHiNiNg
Summary: i will never update this again
1. SPLAAAAAAAAAAAT! lol

**This is for Katie's challenge. HEY, KATIE!!! **

"RUN!!" said Jeb, a father-like figure to me and flock. We did as we were told. We ran. Maybe I should tell you our story, well you're reading it, but I'll throw out the basic stuff, which is basically mandatory for you to finish this magnificent story. (Note sarcasm).

My flock and I are 98 human and the other 2, well that is avian. Which means that we have wings, yes, wings. We don't know exactly how it happened, so don't ask us. And now we just escaped from our nightmare, the horrible, gruesome place that we grew up in, but to be more specific, we grew up in dog crates, being experimented on. My name is Max, Maximum Ride, I'm 11, the other members of my flock are, Fang,11, Iggy,11, Nudge,9, Gazzy, 6and Angel, 3. And just for future reference, Angel can red minds, Gazzy can imitate voices, Nudge can talk your ear off, Iggy is blind from an experiment gone wrong at the school, Fang is most likely to become a cult leader, and I'm just the leader of this flock.

I snapped back to reality as I saw a cliff coming up, "Yo! Time to fly!" I yelled to the flock. We came to the cliff; Angel went first, then Gazzy, then Nudge, then Iggy, then Fang, then me. We all free fell for a minute then popped our wings out. Gosh, it felt so good flying. We weren't aloud to fly back there, at the school, their motto was, 'you fly, you die.' Straight the point, eh? We flew straight, not looking back. Wait, Jeb.

"Wait! Guys! Wait!" I ordered. They all looked at me, hovering. They all had confused looks on their faces. "What is it?" Gazzy said. "We forgot someone." "WHO?!" They all yelled in unison, well except for Angel.

I gave them disapproving looks, but before I could respond, "Jeb" Angel stated. Little cutie.

"So what do you want us to do?" Asked Fang. I pondered on what we would do, this was going to be very difficult, but wed have to carry him, or get a car. "Follow me." I ordered. I turned around and flew back to place we literally just came from. I saw a figure standing there, shaking, Jeb. Then I looked past him, white coats were coming out, and so were erasers, getting bigger and furrier with every step.

I flew as fast and as hard as I could to get to him. When I finally got there, Fang was right behind me, and picked him up, bridal style, I normally would laugh, but now was not the time. I looked to my right and saw three erasers coming towards me, I got in the fighting stance and when the first eraser came I sent it a roundhouse kick, making him wince, then I smacked my hands over his ears, and with being next to the cliff, with the rest of the flock in the air, except for Iggy and Nudge, I threw him off, hearing him cream all the way down, till SPLAT! **(A/N lol)** I saw puddles of blood and smiled. The next two I hit them under the chin with the bottom of my palm hearing one snap, I looked around, Iggy had stuck a bomb in his eraser's shirt, then the next, (he only had two) then he stuck some in Nudge's erasers' shirts, also two, then just threw them at the big group of white coats and other "scientists".

"RUN!!!" Was all he said, we flew up in the air, flying as fast as we could, we got about a mile or two away when- BOOM! I turned around and saw eraser bits, white coat bits, and just debris of the building.

I felt my draw drop, and pulled it back up, and started to grin. I was so proud! But I still had to talk to them about that.

I looked over to Fang; he was still holding Jeb, which was good. I flew over to them and smiled at Jeb.

He looked up t me and returned my smile, with a little, scared one. "So, where to now?" I asked scanning the horizon; it was sunset, which meant that we need to find a camp. Or something before it gets dark; I looked at Jeb, "Hello! Earth to Jeb!" I said in a sing song voice.

"Oh, right, go to Colorado, I have a feeling that we'll find a place there." He said, looking mysterious.

We flew east for about 4 hours, till we got to Garfield, Colorado. He told us to fly south east for about 15 miles, there were nothing but trees, and then I looked closer and saw an e-shaped house, on a hill, it was on its side, and was really cool- looking.

"Jeb?" I asked. "Yes, Max?" he said looking over at me. I pointed over at the house; he turned his head over at the house. "Oh, there it is!" He said, smiling. "So…" I started, "What are we supposed to do now?" I asked, anxious. "Go over there; this is your new home." He grinned.

Wow, I guess this is going to be our new life too, wonder what surprises are to come.

**Soooooooooooooooo?? How was it?? REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW:D hee hee. **


	2. ahhhhhhhhhhhh, this is the life!

**Okay I got a lot of good reviews. And I want to thank every one that reviewed!! ******** Now I think this is the fastest I have ever updated pats self on shoulder so, I present you with chapter TWO!**

We have now been at the E-shaped house for a week now. And things have been running smoothly. Jeb is treating us like his own children. Which reminded me of that cute little 4 year old boy, Ari, who is Jeb's REAL son. But I pushed that out of my mind, I should just enjoy this wonderful feeling.

We were walking out to our field, where we practice tea kwon do. Every one has been getting real good, just in the few days that we have been practicing.

We got done about 3 hours later, and then went inside.

In this house we have 4 bathrooms, 5 bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room, Jeb's office, a game room, a small gym. Outside there is a pond, and just other little stuff. It was completely covered by trees.

Nudge and Angel share a bedroom, then Fang, the Gasman, Iggy, Jeb, and I all have our own. Angel and Gazzy share a bathroom, Fang and Iggy, and Nudge and I.

When we got in Jeb and Angel and Iggy went to the kitchen, probably about to make supper. Then Gazzy, Fang, and I went to get showers, Nudge went to the TV.

When we got upstairs I went to my room, and got my clothes, jeans, one of Jeb's shirts. I went in to the bathroom, which is painted a tangerine color, with sea-shells and starfish paintings on the walls, with an ocean blue shower curtain covering the shower. I went over to it and turned on the hot water. I got undressed then stepped in, wincing as the hot water hit my toes.

I spent about 30 minutes in there until I heard a knock on the door, and I had just finished shampooing. I got out and dried off, quickly putting my clothes on. I opened the door, and started to brush my hair. I looked over and it was Angel.

"Hey, sweetie," I said smiling. "Hey, Max," she said tiredly. "Jeb told me that supper was ready." She said, while rubbing her eyes. "Okay, I'll be right there." I stated. She turned and walked away.

I put the brush down and walked down stairs.

**Okay, boring chapter, but I am full out of inspiration! ******** So, if you peeps could give me some advice, I would REALLY, REALLY appreciate it:D So, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

My name's Lauren and I approve this A/N. (lolz)

**AND THIS IS COPY-RIGHTED!!!**


End file.
